nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee
The Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee made its debut at the 2006 New York International Auto Show and is a limited edition version of the Charger SRT-8. Production started in 2007 and was built on the Charger LX platform. Production ended in 2009. Editions Blue The "Blue" edition was released on July 27th, 2010, and is the Cash version of the Charger SRT-8. The car comes with no parts. Forge The "Forge" edition was released on July 27th, 2010 and was the rental version of the Charger SRT-8 which players rent for 24 hours. Blue Juggernaut The "Blue Juggernaut" edition was released on March 30th, 2011, and was the first Juggernaut car to appear in Need for Speed: World. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (featuring the Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, 2015, the "Blue Juggernaut" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. Red Juggernaut The "Red Juggernaut" edition was released on April 8th, 2011, and was temporarily available as a Top-Up gift. Since then the car has never been available in the Car Dealer. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (featuring the Heavy Mass skill mod) and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, 2015, the "Red Juggernaut" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. White The "White" edition was released on August 21st, 2012, alongside with the Car Classes update. The car comes pre-equipped with street-tuned performance parts. Relentless The "Relentless" edition was released on January 29th, 2013, as a Drag edition car. The car comes pre-equipped with race-tuned performance parts, 2-star Skill Mods (featuring the Aero Drag skill mod) and aftermarket parts. On July 1st, 2015, the "Relentless" edition was made available for purchase with in-game cash to celebrate the anniversary of Dodge's founding as part of the End of the World event. Overall Performance The Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee has a stock top speed of 246 km/h (153 mph) which is above average for Class D cars. It has good acceleration and an average nitrous output. The car tends to understeer in corners and drift during extended braking. The car has more torque than before which means that it can come out of corners pretty fast. For Pursuit Outrun and Team Escape the Super Bee can perform very well. It can go through roadblocks and knock out police vehicles easily, thanks to its weight. Its heavy weight can also send police units spinning out upon successful side-swiping, as well as cause significant damage to rhinos and other police units. Due to its good acceleration, it doesn't take long for the Charger to recover from a collision. Even without the Juggernaut powerup, it can seriously damage or disable Rhino units, when hit at the right spots. Dealer Information Aftermarket Details Skill Mod Details Visual Customization Bodykits Spoilers Hoods Changelog Cayman S/Charger Bug On June 18th, 2013, a bug occurred which caused the following three cars; Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee "Blue Juggernaut" and Porsche Cayman S "Shift"+"Treasure Hunter" to appear as a free gift for 0 SpeedBoost. However, as the Gift could be redeemed several times, many players abused the bug in order to get Car Slots, extra Cash or gaining points for Achievements. The cars were removed from the Gifts section of the Car Dealer several hours after the bug occurredhttp://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/9569937.page. Players that abused the bug more than an unknown certain limit were banned from the game. http://forum.ea.com/eaforum/posts/list/405/9582700.page#29190691 Appearances Title NFSUC.jpg Gallery CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Forge 2.jpg|Forge Promotion Team Escape.jpg|Blue Juggernaut Promotion Team Escape 3.jpg Promotion Team Escape 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Blue Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Blue Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Blue Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Blue Juggernaut 5.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Red Juggernaut.jpg|Red Juggernaut CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Red Juggernaut 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Red Juggernaut 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Red Juggernaut 4.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Relentless.jpg|Relentless CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Relentless 2.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Relentless 3.jpg CarRelease Dodge Charger SRT-8 Super Bee Relentless 4.jpg References Category:Cars Category:SpeedBoost Category:Rental Cars Category:Dodge Category:RWD Cars Category:Juggernaut Cars Category:American Cars Category:V8 powered Cars Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Large Cars Category:Drag Edition Cars Category:Muscle Cars Category:400-499 Horsepower cars